Seven Deadly Sins
by Pinkper59
Summary: If King showed up at your school looking for you and told you that you are a half fairy, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything other than my character, all rights go to the original creators.

A/N this is my first fanfic and the English might not be any good and sometimes when someone's saying something I might say something like, they "said" and it kinda kills the mood so be aware of that. Also as you might've noticed, I ramble a LOT I'll try to keep on topic but I will probably ramble quite often.

o0o0o

I'm Rose, a 13 year old girl in year nine. Today I'm starting my first day of classes at School for this year because the last two days (Wednesday and Thursday) were just days for us to catch up and talk to the people in our new tutor groups and get our timetables. I don't have any friends at School really, I'm kinda an Introvert but I'm mostly just Shy and Socially Awkward because I don't like the things everyone else likes and I have had a bad experience with people so I don't like getting close.

As it's Friday my lessons are 1 Science with Ms Marsbar, 2 English with Miss English, break, 3 Geography with Mr Wool, 4 Maths with Mrs Button, lunch, 5 French with Miss Brook, 6 PE.

So pretty much my day is gonna suck, the only good thing is maths.

I walked to School like usual, went to lineups, went to lessons 1 and 2, sat on my own on the bench in the corner at break, went to lessons 3 and 4 but what I saw then was crazy and changed my life forever.

o0o0o

Maths has been moved to the classroom next door and I have no idea why, nor do I care.

"Ok this term we are going to be doing fractions, percentages and decimals but we're going to be doing them with indices." Mrs Button tells us while she picks people to hand out books while she writes on the whiteboard.

While the books are being handed out, I notice something strange outside, it seemed like a person was floating in the middle of the field, I decide to check it out at lunch because I'm curious.

When I go outside, what I see is completely unexpected, everyone is crowding around the area where I saw the floating thing but when I get up close it reveals itself to be the one and only Harlequin/King king of that fairies and bear sin of Sloth.

'Who are you? How are you floating? Is this some sort of trick?' A member of the crowd asks inquisitively.

'I am King, I am looking for someone called Rose.' Naturally everyone looks at me and I just am bewildered and amazed at what's happening.

'Uh I'm Rose, why do you need me?' I reply timidly since I am not one to stand out.

'I need your help Rose, please follow me. Oh and by the way you will probably not come back so make sure you have everything you need.'

'In order to get everything I need I would have to go to my house'

'Fine. Where is your house?'

'Follow me.'

o0o0o0o

'What is that?' King asks as he points to my IPad and it's charger.

'It's an IPad a technological device that is very useful' I reply as I pick it up and put it in my bag along with it's charger and my headphones.

'Why did you have so much paper in your bag that seemed to be junk?'

'Because I couldn't be assed to throw it away until today' I retort as I finish packing everything that I need.

'Are you finally ready to go?'

'Yes let's go already' A portal then opens up next to King and he motions for me to go in so I do.

The portal seems to have taken us to a dimension between dimensions with many different things (Like Tokyo Ghoul and Fairy Tale) in different portals.

'Ah good you're back and you have the girl.' A girl with long blond hair and a silky blue dress that seems to melt into the surroundings says.

'Yes this is Rose, why did I need to do this?' King says exasperatedly.

'Doesn't matter. Anyway Rose be careful who sees _"it"_. _"It"_ will change depending on what you do so be careful not to do anything stupid.'

'Yes of course, I understand that but seriously why am I here?' I question really not understanding what's happening.

'You are the half fairy that was born in the human realm during the reign of King. One half fairy is always born in the reign of each fairy king.'

'I'm a fairy? Does that mean I can fly and I have some sort of ability?'

'Yes you can fly and use telekinesis, you can also use an ability called **_"Divine"_** this may sound weird but actually it means you can harness others powers and you can bend energy and matter to make shields and other various things. The weapon you get is this, it's called Stardust, it's in it's 3rd form now, concealment, this makes it into a cloak and turns it and the user invisible. You also have forms similar to King's Chastefoil like Guardian, Multiply, Pollen Shower, Sunflower and Petrification. The other forms I'll let you figure out, you have 10 forms I have told you six have fun learning about the others. Goodbye.' She hands me a spear similar Chastefoil but in purple, blue and white then disappears and we're shown a portal leading to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So Rose, what's this _"it"_ thing she was talking about?' Asks King clearly confused by it.

'Oh. Um. It's nothing. So King tell me more about yourself.' I reply clearly dodging the subject because I'm not sure how to say that their lives have been recorded in an anime and manga.

'Well I'm part of a group called the Seven Deadly Sins, or well I was we split up a week ago because we were framed of trying to take over the kingdom so we had to go into hiding. Anyway my real name is Harlequin King of Fairies, I have a sister called Elaine who lives at the forest we're about to arrive at.' I wonder how he's going to react to the forest being gone. I know he's gonna blame Ban but still, I'm curious.

'So who are the other Sins and why are you called the Seven Deadly Sins?' I already know all this information but I feel like I need to keep the conversation going.

'Well our captain is called Meliodas he's the Sin of Wrath, he got called that because his Wrath destroyed a huge city called Danafor. Then there's Ban, Sin of Greed, he's also called Ban the Undead because for some reason he's immortal. Diane the Sin of Envy, who you really don't want to get on the bad side of or love Meliodas because she's a giant and gets really, well jealous. There's Merlin, Sin of Gluttony, I don't really know that much about her, apart from she's a Mage and has a mysterious air about her. There's Gowther, Sin of Lust, who's a bit weird, always wore big armour and doesn't seem to have feelings and makes many situations awkward, it doesn't help that he can read minds, my sister can read minds too by the way so she might check to see if we can trust you. Escantor, Sin of Pride who's really powerful, probably the strongest Sin although Meliodas might be stronger. And finally me King the Sin of Sloth! I'm Sloth becaus- What? Where has?' King suddenly stopped and I can tell without even looking, we have arrived, the Fairy King's forest.

'Are you ok? Was this where your forest was?'

'Y-yea this is where the Fairy King's forest should be but it's gone... ELAINE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! WHAT HAPPENED? Wait Ban, I should've known. He drank from the fountain of youth, he wanted to satisfy his Greed and killed everyone! Even Elaine... I never should've left her alone for 700 years...'

'Don't blame yourself, Elaine was strong enough to beat Ban before he was immortal, I'm sure she must've let him drink it, like maybe the forest was in danger and they were both gonna die unless they drank from the fountain, Elaine would've never wanted to drink it and destroy the forest she was meant to protect and that you both loved.' I know I'm being a little risky on the details but I can't help it.

'I guess that does sound like Elaine but what could've happened?'

'Maybe we should go up there, to the top of the tree, and look for ourselves.'

'Yea I guess you're right.'

'A-A DEMON? Now I know Elaine was probably killed by the Demon... I still don't forgive Ban though, when I next see him, I'm going to beat him up for coming here and doing this to Elaine.' I sigh knowing this is the best compromise, I didn't want a King hell bent on revenge joining me for the next ten years, but I didn't want to tell him about everything yet.

'Hey... How did you know that something might've happened and what Elaine would've done?'

'Uh... Lucky guess. I put what you've told me together and though about the possible reasons and ended up with that.'

'Hmm ok fine, we should probably train you now and get you used to your abilities and Stardust.'

'Sure! That sounds great!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N I have written up to chapter 5 already so I will try and get them out at some point soon and these chapters are a lot longer than my previous ones, these ones are at least 1000 words each.**

 _10 Years later_

'Come on King! Keep up!' I shout, flying towards our little house in the trees.

'Rose, what's the matter with you? You've been getting more and more excitable every year and I have no idea why!' King shouts back struggling to keep up with my flying.

You see the last 10 years I have grown stronger and managed to control my powers better than King can control his own, we live in a forest near the necropolis and I know that soon Gilthunder will tell us that Ban, Diane and Meliodas have teamed up with Princess Elizabeth and are trying to gather the Seven Deadly Sins and will probably come after King next, of course I know this will happen but I'm curious to see what happens because I'm in this world now, anyway we got recruited about a year ago and I'm very excited to find out what happens next.

'Jesus Rose, you fly so fast.'

'I can go faster if you want. That's 397 of 497 now right?'

'Yea, you learnt how to fly amazingly quickly.'

We hear a few knocks on the door and a voice 'Hello? King, Rose? I have some news.'

'Well hi Gilthunder, we haven't seen you in a while, come in.'

'Thank you Rose. I have come to tell you that Ban, Meliodas, Diane and Princess Elizabeth are working together to gather the Sins and will probably come here to find King next.'

'Thank you for telling us Gilthunder, anything else?'

'No not currently, goodbye.'

'I think I scare him.'

'I'm sure you don't Rose, he just doesn't like talking to a Sin and his friend because he's scared they'll turn on him.'

'Like you don't want to join Diane, Meliodas and the Princess, King it's so obvious you like Diane.'

'W-What?! Ok fine, I do. I notice you left Ban out the list so you're going to let me kill him, or at least beat him up and make sure he doesn't follow us?'

'Yea it's fine, I don't really care. Now are we going to get going? You might want to bring your stuff though, we might not come back.'

'Well it's a good thing the dimension master was kind enough to let you create your own dimension so we can store everything in it and only people you want to let in can come in.'

'Well let's get packing!'

o0o0o

'KING, THEY'RE HERE!' I shout flying towards King because I saw the Boars Hat approaching us.

'Ok, time to get ready, I'll go over there and look.'

I let King go, knowing he'll probably come back in a mess because he had to run away from Diane and I get ready by preparing Stardust in it's third form concealment and putting it on so I'm invisible and I then take a look around. I'm tempted to go to the Boar's Hat, I know I shouldn't but I'm hungry, I would settle for Meliodas's terrible cooking, I'm that hungry!

'I'm so stupid, stupid stupid STUPID!' I hear King shouting in a clearing near where I am and I know he met Diane.

'King you ok? Was it Diane?'

'I made it so Diane thought I ran away from her!'

'Don't worry King, I'm sure it'll be fine. So did you see Ban?'

'Yea he was with some kids as well I think he went back to give them food.'

'King would you mind if I went to their tavern and ate something? I'm starving and I haven't had a awesome meal in 10 years. It also serves as a chance to investigate a little.'

'Sure, go ahead.'

o0o0o

'Hello?' I say as I enter the tavern.

'Hello and welcome to the Boar's Hat!' Meliodas calls.

'Um. Hi do you have anything I can eat? I haven't had a decent meal in ten years.'

'Of course I'll get our chef to whip something up! Sit down at one of the tables. Hey Ban! Stop talking to those kids and cook something for our new customer!'

'Oh all right Capt'n I'll cook for her.'

'Wow this looks amazing! Thank you!'

'No problem, happy to help.' Says Elizabeth, glad she hadn't dropped anything or tripped up.

'So what's your name?' Meliodas asks after I finish eating.

'I'm Rose. Nice to meet you.'

'Well Rose, what are you doing in this town?'

'I live here. That's all it is.'

'Have you seen a boy around, looks the same age as you, can float, is really thin and has this spear thing with him?'

'No, I haven't sorry. I'll tell you if I see him. Well I better be off I need to go gathering in the forest.' I quickly leave and head back to King.

'Did you find anything out?'

'No, just what we knew and Ban's a great cook.'

'I guess we'll just have to wait.' Suddenly the wind picks up and pink petals start flying through the air. 'What's that?'

'I think that's to gate to the land of the dead opening, quick we must fly into the tornado of petals!' I quickly put on Stardust and fly into the petals with King.

I hear everyone talking but I don't listen because I already know what they're saying, I let King chase after Ban and then I follow Elizabeth and Hawk when they run away from Gulia. We arrive with the whole Ban Elaine King situation and I wait until I'm alone with Elaine to reveal myself.

'Hello Elaine.'

'Oh hello you're that girl that's traveling with Harlequin aren't you?'

'Yep, nice to meet you Elaine!'

'Nice to meet you too. I must thank you for everything you've done for my brother, you helped clear up the situation with the Fairy King's forest and you've been a good companion, but let me make myself clear Harlequin loves Diane so don't get any ideas ok Rose?'

'Don't worry, I actually ship King x Diane so I won't get in the way.'

'Really? Well ok. Who else do you ship?'

'Well, Meliodas x Elizabeth and Ban x Elaine.'

'Well. Ok, you might want to get back to the fight now. It was nice meeting you. I hope you stay with Harlequin as a friend.'

'Don't worry Elaine I will, and I have a feeling we'll see each other again very soon.' I say knowing I'll see her during the Ten Commandments arc.

'She disappeared!'

'She probably went back to the real world.'

'Hey why am I disappearing?' I grin at the voices I hear but I know I need to be careful when I get back.

'Oh we're back.' I quickly get my bearings and reach for my hood, glad no one's spotted me yet.

'Hey look! Over there, another holy knight!' Oops they saw me, time to run, I quickly pull my hood up and start flying off. 'She disappeared! Don't worry though I'll just use snatch!' I suddenly feel my power draining and my cloak become visible then I black out.

'Ugh... I'm being held by ropes, that's not too bad, I can break free'

'I wouldn't try that if I were ya.' I hear a voice and see Ban standing not too far away from me. 'Hey Capt'n she's awake!' I see a short blond boy come from the trees followed by the rest of the sins.

'Hello holy knight, who recruited you?'

'I'm not a holy knight, I'm just a girl, take off my hood if you don't believe me and Ban, give me my powers back.'

Meliodas pulls off my hood and I feel Ban giving my power back. 'Hey you're that Rose girl, why were you there and why'd you run off?'

'Well um... I ran cause you're part of the Seven Deadly Sins.'

'And how'd you know that?'

'Well... Um...' I use my telekinesis to undo the ropes then I start to fly off but something grabs my leg.

'Oh no girlie, you're not running away, now I suggest you answer his question or get ready to feel pain.' I look and see Ban's the one that grabbed me

'Oh fine, I was gonna have to tell you at some point. I'm Rose and I'm from another universe where it's just humans and one special person born during every Fairy King's rule.'

'Oh so you're that special person, what race are you from then?' Meliodas asks

'I'm a fairy, I thought that would be obvious, well I'm a half-fairy.'

'Do you know who the Fairy King is?'

'Yes and he came to find me, he's standing right over there and before you get any ideas we're just friends.'

'King why didn't you explain who she was to us?'

'Well she seemed like she didn't want you to know who she was or what she was yet so I kept quiet.' King replied not sure how this was his fault.

'Can we just get out of here and Ban stop grabbing my leg.' I'm so glad I was wearing leggings otherwise it would've been embarrassing because I'm floating above them.

'Ok let's go to the boar hat and figure out where you two are going to sleep!'


End file.
